Difficulties are sometimes experienced in the operation of VTR apparatus in that substantial forces arise between the guide flanges of guide rollers about which the tape is being looped and the tape itself. This stresses the edge of the tape and may cause undue wear and tear. Apparatus of the type to which the invention relates is disclosed, for example, in German Disclosure Document DT-OS No. 24 41 663. It has previously been proposed to provide guide flanges which are resiliently positioned. This, however, leads to other difficulties which should be avoided in operation of the apparatus.